1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to ambient light and proximity sensors.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Sensors, such as ambient light sensors or proximity sensors, have been developed and incorporated into electronic devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, personal computers or laptops with touch screens, kiosks, and various other types of electronic appliances, games, toys, etc. Such electronic devices commonly include displays that are illuminated to facilitate interaction with a user and ambient light and/or proximity sensors can be used to control the illumination of such displays. In one example, an ambient light sensor is used to adjust the illumination of the display in varying ambient light levels. In another example, a proximity sensor is used to illuminate the display only when a user is detected in a certain proximity to the device in order to conserve power.